


Kitty, Come Back

by flandy_dandy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bee!Chloe, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Literal Chat Noir, Little bit of Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Peacock!Sabrina, Sadness, but not too much, dont wanna spoil you, fox!alya - Freeform, i cri evrytime, turtle!nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandy_dandy/pseuds/flandy_dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien lived a good life. Well...kinda. He endured his after-school activities and modeling just to be Chat Noir. Remember, lived. As in...past tense. Yeah...Adrien Agreste is dead.</p><p>Also, when you die, you turn into your spirit animal. Can you see where this is going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please no hate. But feel free to correct grammar and leave your thoughts on what should happen! See ya!

Adrien Agreste woke with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep, or...anything for that matter. He only remembered the most important things to him. Which were:

1\. His name is Adrien Agreste  
2\. His father is a famous designer  
3\. He goes to school  
4\. He is a crime fighting hero named Chat Noir.

Then it flooded back to Adrien. The last thing he remembered was fighting an akuma, getting horribly beat, then darkness. He glanced around the alley he was laying in. 

"Why am I here? I should be by the akuma!" Adrien said to himself. He stood up, and realized that everything looked huge. He didn't have time to wonder why, because then he heard screams come from a few blocks away. Adrien darted out of the alley, and immediately saw the akuma.

This time it had been a man whose sister had been killed by a spider bite. He was called Arachnoman, and wrapped people up in a web. He was extremely skilled with distance attacks. Adrien scanned the area, and saw his lady, swinging around. She snatched a spider pin from the akuma's chest. Then Adrien remembered something.

  
\---

_Chat and Ladybug stood side by side, each of them evaluating the akuma. It was Ladybug who spoke first._

_"Pin." Chat was thrown off for a second._

_"Huh?"_

_"The akuma's in the spider pin, Kitty. We need to think of a plan." Chat glanced at Ladybug. She looked deep in thought. He loved her thinking face. Just then, he saw the akuma get ready to strike._

_"My Lady!" Ladybug turned to Chat in a huff._

_"What? I was thinking on how to-"_

_"Look out!" Chat pulled Ladybug closer to him, and falling over in the process. Arachnoman's web was exactly where Ladybug had been standing. Chat glanced at the raven-haired girl in front of him. She briefly looked scared, but put on a poker face._

_"Chat, I need you to distract the akuma. I need to call on Lucky Charm...just for a couple seconds." Chat smirked, and nodded._

_"Anything for you, my Lady."_

_"Wait-Chat. Don't get cocky. He has a huge range. Don't let your guard down. You'll get caught." Chat nodded._

_"Trust me, Bugaboo. I won't let you down." Ladybug smiled, and let Chat Noir go. He jumped onto the top of a building, and took a deep breath._

_"Hey Venom Breath! Come and get me!" Arachnoman glanced at Chat Noir, and smiled evilly. He quickly approached Chat, and the teen in black leather was struggling to keep up with his attacks. The akuma got close to Chat, and he smacked his face with his baton. The akuma stumbled backwards._

_"Ha! Is that all you-" Chat's taunting was cut short when Arachnoman yanked away Chat's baton with a string of silk. He then wrapped Chat in the silk, rendering him useless. Chat began to panic._

_"Well little kitty...all you have to do is give me your miraculous, and I'll set you free." Chat thought long and hard about what to say. What came out of his mouth was not good for his situation._

_"Over my dead body." Chat growled. Arachnoman grinned._

_"Suit yourself." Chat felt him get pushed off of a building. He screamed, praying that Ladybug would catch him. She always did. She never let him down._

_He didn't realize she was too late until he hit the ground._

\---

Adrien started breathing heavily.

"I'm-I'm dead! I died from an akuma!" He watched Ladybug purify the akuma, then throw her lucky charm in the air. It had been a rubber spider-she distracted him with the toy.

Adrien watched in awe as the thousands of ladybugs flitted around him, making everything go back to normal. He glanced back at Ladybug, staring expectantly at the ground. Adrien dared walk closer to Ladybug, and saw what she was looking at.

His own dead body. Adrien started breathing heavily again. He hadn't detransformed yet, but since he was dead, it didn't matter now. He stumbled closer to Ladybug, and felt her tears fall upon his fur. She then walked closer to him, and crouched down.

"Chat...please...wake up..." Many people gathered around them, but no one spoke. Adrien saw Alya at the front of the crowd, putting her phone away.

"K-kitty, it's not funny anymore! Get up!" Still no reaction. Adrien decided to put this to an end. He padded up to his own dead body and turned himself onto his back.

His face was so peaceful, he tried to convince himself he was just sleeping. But there was a puddle of blood below him, and his limbs were bent out of shape. They were clearly broken. Adrien looked at Ladybug. Tears were slipping down her cheeks, and falling onto Adrien's soft black fur. He could tell she knew he was never gonna wake up.

"My Lady...don't worry! I'm right here." Ladybug glanced at Adrien.

"You...you remind me of him." She sobbed quietly, stroking Adrien's back. He purred, then walked over to himself. Adrien grabbed his Miraculous in his mouth, and pulled. Ladybug's recovering sobs were replaced by a waterfall of tears.

"Adrien..." Ladybug grabbed his hand, and felt his cold touch. She held his hand up to her face, and cried on it. Adrien set down his ring, and Plagg appeared.

"Jeez kid, you had me worried for a seco-" Plagg looked at Adrien's lifeless form, then Ladybug with tears pouring from her eyes, then a small black kitten with a golden bell on his green collar and green eyes.

Plagg floated over to his dead chosen, then let his tears fall.

"Another one gone." He whispered to himself. However, Ladybug heard him.

"Who are you?" She asked while wiping her eyes.

"Plagg. Chat Noir's kwami. But...I hoped this reveal would've turned out differently." Ladybug let more tears fall. 

"What do I do?" Plagg stroked Ladybug's cheek.

"Take me and Adrien's ring to your house. We can't have Hawkmoth get me." The red and black heroine nodded, just as her earrings beeped for the third time. No one had noticed before.

"Okay." She scooped up Plagg and the silver ring, and zipped away on her yo-yo. Adrien frowned.

"Maybe Ladybug could take care of me. She said I reminded her of Chat, and I need to be there for her." The black kitten began to chase the raven-haired hero. He stood still as he saw her land on Marinette's balcony and detransform. 

_His lady was his princess._

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed, quietly sobbing. It was her fault Adrien was dead. Her partner, her crush, her friend. She could barely remember what happened, it had all been a blur. 

\---

_She was just about to call on Lucky Charm, when she saw Chat get tied up in a web. She flung her yo-yo towards the building, and swung up to it. But as soon as she had gotten up there, Chat was gone. She heard some of his screams. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the akuma, and flung him to the ground as she ran to her partner's aid. But as she reached the edge of the building, he was already too close to the ground to save him. That didn't stop Ladybug from trying._

_"Come on...save him! Rescue him! He needs you!" She thought to herself. He hit the ground just as her yo-yo was wrapped around him. A sickening crack echoed through the streets. Ladybug stared at her partner's lifeless body in horror. Tears flooded her vision and streaked down her face as Ladybug was filled with sadness and anger._

_"Chat!"_

_\---_

"Marinette?" Sabine's kind voice snapped Marinette out of her daze. "Are you okay? Your father and I heard you crying." Marinette crawled down from her bed and embraced her mother. She then began to weep again. Sabine stroked her head.

"It's okay, I know you're upset. But can you tell me why?" Marinette paused, before responding.

"A-Adrien is-is dead." _And it's all my fault._ She said through her sobs. Sabine held her tighter. 

"How about you come downstairs? Your father and I have a surprise you might like." Sabine let go of her daughter, leaving Marinette craving for warm contact. She nodded anyways, and waited until her mother left the room. 

"Tikki..." The red and black kwami floated over to her chosen, accompanied by Plagg. 

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Can you come with me? Just you? Sorry Plagg, I've known her longer." The black cat kwami nodded, zipping into Marinette's bed.

Tikki settled in Marinette's bag as she made it to her living room and kitchen.

"What's the surprise?" Marinette asked. Her parents exchanged glances, and Tom held out a small black kitten with green eyes and a golden bell on its green collar. Marinette thought he was cute, but Tikki saw a boy who's life got taken away too soon.

"Adrien?"

 


	2. The New Chosens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a family  
> Volpina happens  
> Jade Turtle happens  
> Queen Bee happens  
> And hope rises for Paris

Adrien stood on the dark Parisian street, stunned by the information given to him. Marinette. Sweet, sweet Marinette. She was Ladybug. Ladybug. Bold and confident Ladybug. She was Marinette. Not to say that Marinette wasn't bold or confident...but she wasn't like that with him.

"Marinette! Wait!" He called into the darkness. He didn't care if she could hear him or not, but he needed to see her. So what if he was a cat, he could spend even more time with her.

Adrien darted to the bakery door, and tried to push it open. No luck. It may have been closed, but the bakery light was still on. The black kitten scratched the door, hoping to get the attention of who was inside.

Sabine heard a faint scratch. She put away the rest of the ingredients, and walked closer to the door. She didn't see anyone outside, but her eyes were drawn to the bottom of the door. A pair of bright green eyes were staring at her.

"What in the world...?" Sabine questioned. As she got closer to the door, she saw the outline of a black kitten. She smiled, and opened the door. As soon as she did that, the cat darted inside.

"Hey! Come here kitty..." Sabine calmed herself, knelt to the floor, and outstretched her arms. The black cat turned around, and stared at Sabine. Slowly, it walked towards her, and rubbed itself against her.

"Aww..." Suddenly, the woman gasped.

"Marinette's going to love you."

Before Adrien knew it, he was upstairs. He glanced around, and realized he was being carried to Marinette's father.

"Tom?"

"Yes?" The gruff but kind voice spoke. Tom turned around, and stared at Adrien.

"Sabine...why do you have a cat?" Sabine giggled.

"It was sitting outside in the cold, so I brought it inside. Then I realized, Marinette would love it. It would cheer her up after...today." Tom nodded, and held Adrien. He snuggled against the man, just to make sure Tom knew Adrien liked him.

"I agree, but we need to stop calling it...'it'." Adrien soon realized what was happening, but it was too late. He was being lifted by his armpits, and Tom glanced in between his back legs. Adrien knew he shouldn't be bothered by it, but he used to be a human. Just as things started to get extremely awkward (in Adrien's case), he was set on the ground.

"It's a boy." Sabine laughed, and Tom chuckled along. Adrien padded towards the TV, and saw a report on his death. One second there was a picture of him, and the next there was a picture of Chat Noir. The kitten really didn't want to hear a report on his dead self, so he crawled underneath the couch. His ears were squished against his head, and he was cozy in the small space. Adrien decided to rest for a bit, and he closed his eyes.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until he felt hands pull him from his warm resting place. Adrien opened his eyes, and saw he was behind Tom's back. He was about to jump down when he heard her pained voice.

"What's the surprise?" Adrien smiled to himself as Tom presented the kitten. Marinette's face lit up, and she reached out a hand to pet him. Just as her hand reached his head, he heard someone say his name. He froze, and saw a red blob. But just as he saw it, it disappeared. He decided to ignore it, and happily accepted Marinette's pet. But Marinette had tensed too. He figured the red blob was her kwami.

"What was that?" Sabine asked. Marinette thought for a second, then spoke.

"Oh...just...this kitten reminds me of Adrien, so I'll name him Adrien." The kitten smiled to himself at the irony.

"I'll just take him upstairs." Marinette picked up Adrien, and he couldn't help but purr. He looked at Marinette's parents as he was brought upstairs, and saw them smile for their daughter's happiness.

Once they reached Marinette's room, she set him down and opened her bag.

"Tikki! Why did you say his name? Now this cat is gonna remind me of him everyday!" Marinette's eyes watered as she looked at her kwami. Adrien stared at Tikki in amazement.

"Marinette, I will explain it to you in good time, but I need Plagg right now." Upon hearing his name, the black cat kwami floated out from Marinette's bed.

"What am I needed for?" Plagg glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Adrien. His green eyes widened, and he flew to the black kitten.

"Kid! It's-it's really you! I thought I lost you!" Plagg wrapped his small arms around Adrien, and he smiled, eyes leaking a few tears. Tikki zipped over.

"We usually never see them again...Tikki! It's a miracle!" The kwamis hugged each other, then turning to Adrien. But before they could speak, Marinette cut them off.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on?" Marinette was extremely confused, and her emotional state didn't make anything better.

"Now is the time when I explain stuff to you. Well...Plagg might handle it better." Plagg nodded, and whispered to the kitten. Adrien mewed something back, then turned to Marinette.

"Adrien says that it's okay you never told him you were Ladybug. But the fact that he isn't okay with, is why your kwami is nicer than his-hey! Adrien!" Adrien laughed, and rolled on his back. Marinette stared at the scene, wide eyed. Was her cat...really laughing? Could Plagg speak to it? Why were they treating it like a person-oh. Marinette covered her mouth.

"Adrien?" The cat looked at her. Marinette laughed, tears slipping down her face. She layed on the ground, laughing and crying. Adrien padded up to her, and wiped her tears with the back of his paw. He may be a cat, but he was still kind. He then turned around, and meowed something to Plagg. Plagg shrugged.

"What did he say?" Tikki asked Plagg.

"He asked why he was a cat...kids, sit down. This story might take a while." Marinette sat up, and Adrien sat in her lap.

"When people are bestowed the Miraculous, their fate is altered." Tikki said. Plagg nodded, then continued.

"What they don't know, is that when they die, they turn into the animal their Miraculous represented. So the fox Miraculous wielder would turn into a fox when they die, and so on. You get the idea." Marinette nodded, whil Adrien looked completely immersed in the story.

"It has been said that a dead Miraculous wielder could be revived, but only by using all of the Miraculous together. It has happened before, but that was before some of the Miraculous were lost. Remember, you need ALL of the Miraculous. Which would mean choosing wielders for Miraculous, finding Miraculous, and taking down Hawkmoth." Marinette froze. She had to take down Hawkmoth...by herself.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked. The girl felt all eyes in the room on her.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" Plagg asked. Adrien stared at Marinette expectantly.

"I need Adrien back. How do we activate the Miraculous?"

* * *

 

"Master Fu, please!" Marinette begged. The old man shook his head.

"Marinette, I do not think this is a good idea. What if Hawkmoth got his hands on all of the Miraculous? All of Paris would be doomed." Marinette set down her tea.

"Every Ladybug needs a Chat Noir. Mine is gone." The teen's voice cracked, and her eyes started to water. "I need my chaton back." The tears fell freely. Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz looked at each other. Master Fu sighed.

"Alright. I will let you choose. However, I choose one of my choice, and you are in charge of finding the missing peacock Miraculous." Marinette smiled, but it faded at the word 'missing'.

"I-okay." Marinette stood up, and followed the Chinese man. He opened his record player, revealing a giant black box with Chinese markings. Fu opened the box, and it revealed two Miraculous.

"You pick the Miraculous you want to bestow upon a person. I get the other." Marinette's hand hovered over the fox tailed necklace, and the bee comb. She then grabbed the necklace.

"I'll choose this one." Fu smiled, and picked up the comb.

"I will bestow this one." Marinette nodded, and was about to leave with Plagg and Tikki, when Fu stopped her.

"There is one more Miraculous you need." The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow, and walked closer. She gasped when Fu took off his turtle bracelet.

"I won't do you any good trying to revive Adrien. I'm too old for this, I trust you to find someone worthy of Wayzz. Remember, the turtle Miraculous is best at defending. The fox miraculous is best with illusions. And the bee Miraculous is best with close up combat. Now go, find the wielders!"

* * *

Alya walked into her house, and slammed the door. Today had not been a good day. First, she didn't have breakfast. Then, she was late to school because she needed to get her sisters to their schools, and all of them waited until the last minute to tell her that they needed her to walk them. Then, she got a failing grade on her French history exam. Last but certainly the worst, Adrien died. Plus he was Chat Noir. Which meant Ladybug had to fight alone, and Marinette lost her crush.

"Alya, no slamming the door!" Her mother called from the kitchen. The teenage girl rolled her eyes, and ran upstairs to her room. She closed her room door, and let tears slide down her cheeks. She then pulled out her phone, and tried to call Marinette. No answer.

" _Hi, it's Marinette! I can't get to my phone right now, so please leave a message!_ _Bye!_ " A beep sounded, then Alya started to talk.

"H...hey Marinette. I figured you wouldn't be doing too well....so...y'know what? Just...call me back when you get the chance. Or call Nino. You're gonna need all the comfort you can get. Bye." Alya hung up her phone, and glanced around her room. Her eyes landed on a small black box, with red Chinese markings. She picked up the box, and opened it.

"What a pretty necklace!" Alya said. As soon as the words left her mouth, a ball of orange light appeared in the box. Alya whined, and covered her eyes. As soon as the light faded, she uncovered her eyes. A small...thing was looking back at her. It was orange, with a white belly and end of its tail. It had big ears, tipped with black. It had small black dots above its eyes, and it's paws were black too. It also had vibrant purple eyes, and two small fangs poking out from under its mouth.

"What are you?" Alya whispered. She jumped back when it spoke.

"Silly, I'm a kwami! My name is Trixx, and I can grant you the power of illusions!" Alya froze.

"Like that one akuma, Volpina. Am I going to get akumatized again?" Kanni looked confused.

"Akuma? Oh yes, the power of the butterfly Miraculous, Nooroo! Why are you so scared of him, he can turn you into a hero!" Now Alya was confused. Trixx sighed, and flew around her new master's room.

"Maybe it would be best to let Ladybug explain...where did that box go?" Alya smiled.

"I get to fight with Ladybug? Cool!" Trixx nodded.

"I was given to you by Ladybug and Chat Noir to let you aid them in their journey to...I don't know what they're doing this time." Trixx looked at Alya, and saw pain in her master's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Chat Noir is dead. He died earlier today." Trixx covered her mouth. She then lowered her paws.

"Oh Ladybug...this is too risky." Trixx whispered. Before Alya could say anything, the kwami spoke again.

"Your weapon is a flute. You can use it to create illusions, and combat. It doubles as a sword. Just not very sharp." Alya nodded.

"You also have a special power, Illusion. The villain will be blind for a minute. But once it fades, you have five minutes before you transform back. Got it?" Alya nodded, as she put on the fox tail necklace.

"When you want to transform, all you have to say is, Tail Out."

"Tail Out?" Trixx giggled, and zipped into the necklace. A flash of orange lit up the room, and left a fox heroine. She had tall orange ears with white insides and black tips, and her hair was dip dyed from brown to orange, to white. Her suit was all orange, with her stomach area white. She also had an orange mask, with a black outline around the outside of the mask and white outline around her eye holes. Her tail came from a white sash around her hips. The tail was orange with white and black tips. She also had an all white flute, and it fit snugly in her hip sash. Her feet were black, but her fingers were white, and her palm was black. Alya glanced in her mirror, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She then ruffled her hair a bit, and held her flute.

"Don't worry Ladybug, Volpina is here to help."

* * *

Nino was awake, well into the night. Adrien died, was Chat Noir, and his girlfriend hadn't been calling him back. He sat up, and turned on his phone. His wallpaper was a picture of him and Adrien. He sighed, unlocked it, and dialed Alya again. No answer. He didn't bother leaving a message, all he needed was comfort. Nino flopped back onto his bed, and closed his eyes.

"Where did it all go wrong?" He whispered to himself. Nino's eyes snapped open when he heard someone whisper something outside his window.

"Lucky Charm." It sounded very feminine, and...was that Ladybug? He just sat up when something covered his eyes.

"Wha-hey! Ladybug, what the hell!" Nino said. He heard some shuffling, a light 'tink', and a yo-yo zipping away. Nino finally pulled the thing off of his head, and found out it was a ladybug spotted pillow case. The boy sighed, and looked to where he heard the soft noise. A black box with red markings was sitting on his nightstand.

"That...wasn't here before." He said to himself. Nino cradled it in his hands, and slowly opened it.

"Ladybug gave me...a bracelet." He picked it up, and a light green flash blinded Nino. He tossed the bracelet across the room, and buried his face in his pillow. After a moment, he picked his head up, and saw a green creature.

"Hello, Master Nino. I am Wayzz." Nino still didn't speak. Wayzz took the opportunity as a time to speak.

"I am a kwami, and you must aid Ladybug and other superheroes in their battle against Hawkmoth." Nino finally came back to reality.

"Wait-are you telling me...I'm gonna have one of those 'Miraculous' doo-dads?" Wayzz nodded.

"Yes, you will have a 'Miraculous doo-dad' as you call it. Yours is the turtle Miraculous." Nino nodded, and walked to where he threw the bracelet.

"Is this it?"

"Yes. I suggest you put it on, and I will continue explaining." Nino quickly attached the turtle bracelet to his wrist.

"As you know, Chat Noir...has left too soon. Ladybug needs help defeating akumas, and eventually taking down Hawkmoth. But, there is another reason you were given your Miraculous. Ladybug wants to revive Chat, and doing so will take all of the Miraculous's power." Nino gasped.

"Cool. Do I have any cool powers? Like Lucky Charm, or Cataclysm?"

"Yes, actually. Your power is Force Field. It will last for about two minutes. But remember this." Wayzz flew extremely close to Nino's face.

"Once you conjure Force Field, no one can get in. However, no one can get out. So when you use your special power, make sure the akumas are far away, and your teammates are within an eight-foot radius." Nino nodded, getting impatient to use his power.

"When you want to transform, all you need to say is Shell On."

"Sweet, little dude!"

"Wayzz."

"Right, Wayzz. Whatever." Nino stuck his arm into the air.

"Wayzz, Shell Out!" Wayzz flew into the bracelet, and a light green flash surrounded Nino. He then crept into his bathroom, trying not to alert his parents. He had a green mask, and a light green she'll on his back. From the shell came a hood, and it fit snugly on his head. His upper body was brown, and his lower body was green. Around his torso and stomach area, was a pasty yellow color. His bracelet was now a neon green. Nino reached back to the shell, and pulled it off.

"I'm like that one American superhero! What was his name..." Nino shrugged it off, reattached the shell, and climbed out of his bathroom window.

"Here comes Jade Turtle."

* * *

Chloé threw open the hotel doors, and stomped towards the elevator. Her hair was messed up, and her eyes were red and puffy. Adrien was Chat Noir. Jesus, how many times did she have to say it? She already knew it, she had seen it herself. After she had been saved by Ladybug from the spider akuma, she stuck around with the crowd. Everyone was so busy watching Ladybug, that Chloé was the first one to notice a black blur fall from the tall rooftop. She didn't know what to do, so she screamed and pointed, hoping to get Ladybug's attention.

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!" She had screamed. At first she was met with a glare, but Ladybug's harsh stare faded as she saw her partner. After it was revealed that Adrien was Chat, she stood there the longest. Everyone had left, but Chloé couldn't move. Her childhood friend had died. She only had Sabrina now. Finally, the tears started to flow. She sobbed, falling to her knees. The stars were shining, which meant she should get home. She didn't want to get akumatized again, so she hurried to her home.  
-  
Once Chloé reached the floor with her room, her father was there.

"Oh, Chloé! I was so worried when you didn't come home right away! Were you hurt?" Chloé didn't respond. She walked past her father, and into her room. She sat down on her couch, and pulled out her phone.

**Chloé: hey sabrina  
Chloé: did u see the news  
Chloé: or were u there  
Chloé: adrien died  
Chloé: he was also chat noir  
Chloé: feeling really down, call me l8r**

Chloé wasn't surprised when Sabrina didn't reply. She had sent a new text every five minutes, and if Sabrina didn't respond within 30 minutes, she was sleeping. The blonde set her phone down next to her, and walked to her bed. Sitting on top of her pillow was a small black box with red Chinese markings. She picked it up, and investigated it.

"Daddy, did you get me this?" There was no answer, so she figured her father went to bed. Chloé opened the box, and saw a golden comb with a bee on top. She donned a tiny smile, and took the comb in her hand. Just then, a golden orb of light came from the comb. Chloé shrieked, and nearly threw the comb out her window. It landed on her balcony. She then peeled her eyes open, and saw a yellow creature in front of her. It had blue eyes, two black antennae, and black stripes. It was yellow, and it had a stinger and fuzz around its neck.

"Hello Chloé." The creature said. Chloé shrieked again, and dove into her closet. She grabbed a pump with a sharp heel, and pointed it at the fuzzy being.

"Explain. Now. Or...or...I'll sever you with my trusty pump!" The creature got closer to the blonde. The closer it got, the more nervous Chloé became. Soon, the creature was right in between her eyes. Chloé screamed, and dropped her pump.

"No need to be afraid, Chloé. My name is Illia, and I am your kwami. You are now in possession of the bee Miraculous." Chloé stopped cowering.

"I have a Miraculous? Was it that comb?" Illia nodded sweetly, and retrieved the comb. Chloé gingerly took the comb in her hands, and put it in her hair, right at the base of her ponytail.

"Illia, does this look okay?" The kwami nodded.

"Now Chloé, I need you to listen. You are in charge of helping Ladybug and two other heroes defeat Hawkmoth, and revive Chat Noir. Are you up to the task?" Chloé looked baffled.

"Revive? That's impossible, he's dead." She teared up. "Adrien...is dead." Illia patted her chosen's cheek, and wiped away a tear.

"It is possible to revive him, if you believe. And have all the Miraculous together. But that's not the point." Chloé looked at the little bee.

"What is the point?"

"The point is, Chloé, you're a superhero. You can save Paris. You must believe you can save everyone. Even Adrien." Chloé smiled, and held the kwami.

"Now, you have a special power. It's called Sting. You can send it at anyone, and they will be frozen in pain."

"Like a bee sting!" Chloé said. Illia nodded.

"Be careful, you only have one minute to do what you need. Then they become unfrozen, and you have five minutes before you transform back. Okay?" Chloé nodded rapidly.

"Now, if you want to transform, you must say, Crown On."

"Okay." Chloé took a deep breath. "Illia, Crown On!" Illia zoomed into the golden comb, and golden light surrounded Chloé. When the transformation ended, she darted to her mirror.

Her mask was golden, with two stripes running across horizontally. Her entire outfit was a golden yellow, with stripes throughout the entire outfit. From her fingertips to her elbows was black, and her toes to her knees were also black. She had a pastel yellow sash run over her shoulder, down to her hip, and back up to her shoulder. On her back was a pair of silver wings, and a sword that had a honeycomb pattern below the blade, and the handle was striped black and yellow. Chloé put her sword back, carefully moved the comb farther up her head, and threw on a messy ponytail. Just so people couldn't recognize her. She then flew out of her room, and into the Parisian night.

"Hello Paris, why don't you welcome Queen Bee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than expected, especially because I repeatedly lost my work. I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out, it's also very long. I also added more tags, go check that out if you want to.


	3. Blasting Akuma Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new team fights an akuma!

Ladybug landed on her balcony, and quickly detransformed. She breathed a sigh of relief, and laid on the floor.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" Tikki asked. Marinette nodded, and opened her trap door. She reached in her hand, felt around, and pulled out Adrien. Plagg quickly followed.

"I'm fine, I nearly got caught by Nino." Adrien meowed something to Plagg.

"He's wondering why you were almost caught by Nino. Also, I'm wondering what happened while you were delivering. Care to explain?" Marinette nodded.

"Master Fu had me give away two of the Miraculous, and he gave away the last one. I gave the fox to Alya, and the turtle to Nino. He was in his room when I needed to deliver it."

"What about the third one?" Plagg pressed on. Tikki rolled her eyes at Plagg's behavior, and Adrien nodded.

"I don't know. Master Fu delivered it, so I don't know who it was given to." Adrien curled up in Marinette's lap, when he picked up a noise a little ways away. He jumped onto the railing, and looked out onto the night sky. Then he saw her. A blonde girl with a messy ponytail and black stripes on her yellow suit. She also had a sword on her back. He mewled at Marinette, and she stood and looked at the girl.

"That's the one Fu picked. I hope he knew what he was doing." Tikki flew up to her chosen.

"He does, Marinette. He picked you and Adrien to be Ladybug and Chat Noir! He definitely knew what he was doing!" Marinette smiled, and her kwami nuzzled against her cheek. Once the bee girl was out of sight, Marinette turned to the kwamis.

"I need to meet her. Right now." Tikki and Plagg shared a worried glance.

"What do you mean by that?" Tikki asked.

"I just want to meet her. I didn't pick her, so I don't know if she's trustworthy. I really need to see her. I can't have another Volpina happening on my watch, and I don't want Alya or Nino getting hurt. So please let me meet her." Marinette's voice started to crack, and her eyes were watering. Tikki sighed.

"Alright Marinette. Just say the words." Marinette smiled.

"Tikki, Spots On!" In a blinding flash of pink light, Marinette was replaced by Ladybug. She picked up Adrien, and was about to swing off when a certain black kwami stopped her.

"Why are you taking Adrien? And leaving me here alone?" Ladybug was silent, and tugged Adrien's collar to make a gap.

"Come on, I don't have all night." Plagg grinned, and nestled himself into the collar gap. With that, Ladybug jumped off of her terrace, and hooked her yo-yo onto a building, chasing after the mysterious bee Miraculous.

* * *

Alya was getting used to the whole superhero thing. She had detransformed multiple times to ask Trixx on how to do things. She was just about to take off as Volpina, when she quickly released her transformation. Trixx came flying out of the necklace, and landed on Alya's pillow.

"Alya, you need to stop this! We kwamis need to rest too! Transforming on and off is making me lose my energy!" Alya stepped down from her window, and cupped the fox kwami in her hand.

"I'm really sorry, I just don't know if I'm ready to join my hero." Trixx immediately started to float.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're a hero too. In and out of the costume. Now, let's get going." Trixx's giant ears perked suddenly, and she turned towards the window.

"Trixx?"

"I can sense them. Two Miraculous are activated." Alya walked closer, listening to the small creature. "One is much powerful than the other. I think Ladybug is out, along with one of your new teammates." Trixx turned to Alya. "Do you have any last minute concerns?"

"How do I fly again?" Trixx sighed. They had been over that seven times.

"Just believe. Trust me. If you don't, no one can catch you. The first time is hard. Just say you can, until you can." Alya nodded, then smiled.

"Trixx, Tail Out!" Alya was replaced with Volpina, and she climbed out of her window. She was gripping the top of her window, and one toe on the windowsill.

"Alright. I can fly. Trixx told me I can, plus is saw the other Volpina do it. I can fly. So let's start. Fly, fly, fly..." Volpina suddenly felt herself holding onto nothing. She let out a happy whoop, and flew higher into the sky to look for Ladybug. She then felt her ears pick up quiet noises, but her Miraculous allowed her to hear more things.

"Please! Stop!" Volpina realized that was Ladybug.

"Why? I can't replace Chat. I'm just here to help, then I'll be out of your hair." Volpina quickly soared to the noises, and saw the two superheroes. She landed behind the bee girl.

"What's going on here?" She stated. Ladybug smiled, and the bee girl jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"I'm welcoming her to the team, but she doesn't want anything to do with me." The bee girl's blue eyes widened, and looked at Ladybug.

"No, that's not it. I don't want to be a replacement for Chat. He would deserve better." Ladybug looked unimpressed.

"Why don't we let him and his kwami decide?" Volpina and the blonde girl shared a confused glance as Ladybug set a black cat on the ground. It padded up to the bee, then mewled at Ladybug. Just then, a smaller, more magical black cat came out of its collar.

"He says she's cool." Ladybug giggled at the girl's expressions. Volpina was utterly shocked, but Bee looked like she was on the verge of tears. She eventually broke down, and hugged the black cat.

"I thought you were gone forever." She whispered. This time, Volpina and Ladybug shared a glance. Apparently those two had a history together. She finally set Chat down, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She muttered, but Chat rubbed against her. Volpina turned on her heel and stared at Ladybug.

"What the hell is going on? Who is she? Was that really Chat? Was that Chat's kwami? Where is our other teammate? I was told a turtle was coming here." Bee snickered.

"No wonder he isn't here yet, he's a freaking turtle. He's slow." Ladybug snorted.

"While we wait for him, let's say our names. As you all know, I am Ladybug. And this little guy," Ladybug picked up the black cat. "Is Chat Noir. Who are you two?"

"I'm Queen Bee." The blonde said. She suddenly looked much more confident after she shared her name.

"I'm Volpina." Volpina stated. Queen Bee looked slightly afraid, but Ladybug didn't look fazed. "You aren't afraid? After the last Volpina?"

"No, because I know who you are." Volpina's eyes widened. Had she been that bad at hiding it? She hadn't even said anything about herself! "I know because I chose you. Don't freak out." Volpina sighed, and looked at Queen Bee.

"Did you choose her?"

"No, the man who chose me chose her. I chose your other teammate though. Which might have been a mistake. I can't believe he would flake on a group of superheroes. I was hoping we could go on patrol..." Just as she finished her sentence, a boy with a turtle shell on his back came crashing down in front of the girls. He hopped up, brushed himself off, and looked at the girls.

"I thought there would be another boy."

* * *

Nino had crashed at least fifty times on his way there. Wayzz seemed like a very wise kwami, but he never mentioned anything about how he was supposed to get around. All he had said was something about gliding. So he jumped out of his window, expecting himself to fly.

Jade Turtle crashed onto the street from his bedroom, all the way on the second floor. He rubbed his chin, but kept going. He jumped into the air, and felt like he was floating.

"Is this what it's like to be a kwami? Floating around all the time?" Jade Turtle fell for the second time. This time, on his elbow and knee. He then knew he wasn't getting out of this whole mess unscathed.

Forty eight tried later, and he finally managed to glide. His shell helped the most, with the wind and all. He then saw three bright figures on the ground. One was red, one was yellow, and one was orange. Once he caught sight of them, he started falling towards the ground. He fought the urge to scream. He then made impact with the ground.

"Get up dude, you're acting weak in front of your team!" He abruptly stood up, and dusted himself off. Jade Turtle glanced at his teammates.

"Ladybug. Nothing new. Foxy babe. Literally. She's super hot. And a bee girl. Wait-goddammit."

"I thought there would be another boy." He blurted. He then slapped his forehead. Bee Girl huffed angrily.

"You just missed the introductions Shell Head! Why weren't you here earlier?" Jade Turtle rolled his eyes.

"I would tell you, but that's a story for another day. Now, who are you two?" Ladybug cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You, sir, are forgetting one important team member." She held up a black cat with green eyes.

"Great, Ladybug's gone insane. A cat can't be apart of a team, LB." Ladybug frowned.

"What if I told you this cat was Chat Noir?" A small cat kwami appeared from behind Ladybug.

"I can verify her sentence." Everyone gasped again. Plagg smirked, and sat on Ladybug's shoulder.

"Now, let's reintroduce ourselves. You already know who I am, I already introduced Kitty here, so who are you?" Ladybug stared at Jade Turtle.

"I'm...um...Jade Turtle. Who are you two?"

"Queen Bee."

"Volpina." Ladybug smiled.

"Now that we've introduced each other, how about we go over the patrol route? We usually have patrol three days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Before Ladybug could continue, she was cut off by a snort.

"Duh. Everyone in Paris knows that. Especially me. I mean, I am the runner of the-" Volpina suddenly cut off, and her teammates looked at her expectantly. She coughed, and faked a laugh.

"Well, heh, let's get on with patrol, shall we? Yep, let's go!" Ladybug crossed her arms, but shrugged.

"Okay...I don't know what that was about, but I'm ready to hear the route." Jade Turtle stated.

"Alright. Chat Noir and I usually covered North and South Paris, and we meet up at the Eiffel Tower when we're done with our section. Since there are four of us, we can cover North, East, South, and West. Does anyone wanna volunteer?" Ladybug looked at her new teammate's faces. No one spoke, then Jade Turtle piped up.

"I can take East." He shrugged, and fiddled with his shell on his back.

"Okay, I can take the West." Volpina said. Queen Bee nodded, and she spoke.

"I'll handle the North." Ladybug nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll take South. Now, I think we can-" The red and black clad heroine's sentence was cut off by an explosion. The three new heroes flinched and looked at each other in fear. Ladybug didn't bat an eyelid, and turned in the direction of the explosion.

"Akuma." She said. The team didn't need anymore words. They looked at each other for comfort, before turning to face forward. Ladybug was already swinging away, a black cat tucked underneath her left arm. Volpina rose from the ground, levitated for a bit, then zoomed off. Queen Bee was frantically flapping her wings, and she picked herself off the ground. The blonde took a deep breath, and beat her wings one hard time. She flew off, but not without a loud shriek. Jade Turtle sighed, and jumped at least fifteen feet in the air. He stood still for a moment, then he began to fall. Just as his foot hit the ground, he pushed off with his right foot, and he began to glide through the air.

* * *

The akuma's name was Blast Man. Apparently he got fired from his job for a failed firework. Pyrotechnics weren't easy, and he was akumatized for it. Ladybug arrived on the scene first. She set Adrien and Plagg down on the top of a building. Adrien hissed as she was about to leave.

"You tell her! Why are you leaving us? We can help!" Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I don't need Adrien dying a second time. Take care of mon minou." With that, she jumped off of the building, and was immediately spotted by the akuma. (Pun not intended)

"Ladybug, so glad you could make it. But you won't stand a chance without that pathetic cat!" Blast Man spat at her. Ladybug took offense, and frowned at her feet. Her head then snapped up, and she stared the akuma in the eye.

"You're wrong. Chat Noir may be gone, but I am stronger than ever with my new team." Ladybug said. Right on cue, Volpina landed next to Ladybug, then Queen Bee on her other side, than Jade Turtle next to Volpina. Blast Man looked overwhelmed, and a purple butterfly outline appeared around his face. His expression hardened, and he pulled out a bomb.

"Too bad your team won't last!" He called as he threw out the bomb. Queen Bee shrieked, pulled out her sword, and hit the bomb straight on. It flew back to Blast Man.

"Nice thinking." Volpina said as she slugged Queen's shoulder. Queen Bee laughed, and rubbed her shoulder. The bomb went off, and the four heroes and the one villain were sent flying backwards.

Jade Turtle ripped off his shell, planted his feet in the ground, and used the shell as a shield. Volpina flew past him, but Jade grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Volpina blushed, and looked back at her other teammates. Ladybug latched her yo-yo onto a lamppost, and covered her face with her extra arm. Queen Bee was slammed into a building by the blast. She fell to the ground, and shakily got onto all fours.

As soon as the aftershock was over, Jade Turtle charged at Blast Man. He hit the man with his shield, and he was sent flying. He sent out another bomb. Jade's eyes widened.

"G-get back! It's another bomb!" He called. Ladybug leapt over to the boy, and looked for Volpina and Queen Bee. The fox heroine was helping the blonde girl get to her feet. Ladybug realized they wouldn't make it to Jade Turtle in time. She turned to the teenage boy.

"What's your power?" She yelled. The entire team noticed she was extremely frantic. Even Plagg, Adrien, and Blast Man.

"F-force Field." Ladybug nodded, and sent out her yo-yo. It wrapped around the two other girls.

"Call it out!" Ladybug yelled back. Jade Turtle could barely hear the leader over the amount of Parisians screaming. Blast Man was sending out more bombs as he came closer to the heroes.

"Are you crazy? They won't make it here if I call it now!"

"None of us will make it out if you don't call it now! Besides, I have a plan! So do it now!" Ladybug screamed. Jade Turtle stood for a second or two, then nodded. He attached his shield to his arm, and jumped in the air.

"Force Field!" His shield rose off of his forearm, and turned into a clear green. It then expanded, and turned into a clear, green-tinted dome. As it was expanding, Ladybug tugged on her yo-yo, and Volpina and Queen Bee landed inside the dome just as it formed. Queen Bee was shaking, and Volpina rubbed her arm.

"I...I wanna go home." She wailed. Ladybug knelt down, and hugged her. Queen Bee's tears fell harder, but she hugged Ladybug back. As soon as they both let go, the bomb finally exploded, and all four heroes jumped. Ladybug saw Blast Man float down from the Eiffel Tower, and saw him pull a bomb out of a satchel.

"That's where the akuma is..." Ladybug stepped back from the edge of the field, and lifted up one of her legs.

"Lucky Charm!" A smoke machine fell into her hands. She looked around to see what she would need. Jade Turtle lit up, and the akuma lit up. She smirked. But before she realized what was going on, Blast Man threw a bomb onto the top of the building where Plagg and Adrien were hiding. Her eyes widened in terror, and she began to pound on the force field.

"What are you doing!" She screamed. Blast Man donned an evil grin.

"You really thought I didn't see you up there? I know something important to you is up there. It was a black cat. Chat Noir, perhaps?" Ladybug growled.

"How did you know?" The akuma scoffed.

"Please, it's common knowledge that when a person dies, they turn into their spirit animal." The team looked at each other.

"I thought that was just for Miraculous holders!" Ladybug cried.

"Everyone turns into an animal. Whoever told you it was just for Miraculous holders lied. Now watch as Chat is blown to smithereens!" Ladybug threw herself at the force field. Queen Bee started crying again, and she threw herself against Volpina. Volpina just stared in shock at her two teammates. She then looked at Jade Turtle. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Volpina pulled him into a hug just as a crazed Ladybug turned around. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Drop the field!" She cried. Jade Turtle nodded, and he held up his right arm.

"Force Field, retract!" The force field turned back into his shield, and it landed in his hand. As soon as it retracted, a loud beep came from his bracelet. "LB, I only got five minutes, save our little Chat!" He called.

Ladybug was already on her way to the top of the building when it exploded. Her foot just made contact with the roof, then a loud boom. She couldn't hear anything over her own agonizing screams and her teammates screaming her name.

Jade Turtle only had seconds to react. He pulled the two girls closer to him, and held up his shield. The rubble flew right over them. A loud thump sounded against the shield. Jade attached his shield to his back, and saw Ladybug right before him. His Miraculous sounded for the third time, signaling he had three minutes now.

"Ladybug, I really need to go. Can you handle yourself without my shield?" Ladybug stood up, and shook her head. She turned her head, and looked him in the eye.

"I need you for one thing. Stand right there. Volpina, I need you on the Eiffel. Queenie, pull yourself together and hide behind that building." The heroes nodded, and went to their spots. Ladybug attached her yo-yo to a lamppost, and swung around it. She laid the smoke machine a couple feet in front of Blast Man, and skidded to a stop a little ways away from the danger zone.

"Jade! Throw your shield at the machine!" The boy nodded, and threw his shield like a frisbee. It hit the on button spot on, and it bounced on the pavement. He jumped over the akuma, and snatched his shield. Ladybug stared Volpina in the eye, and nodded. Volpina nodded back.

She stuck her left leg out, and lifted her right arm into the air with the flute. She spun in circles, then called her power. "Illusion!" A big ball of orange light appeared at the end of the flute. Volpina stopped spinning, held the flute to her lips, and played a few notes.

Once Blast Man was fully distracted by the smoke machine, she swung her flute like a bat, and the ball of light hit him square in the chest. She laughed, and jumped excitedly. Her necklace began to beep, and she saw a small orange segment disappear. She looked around, and saw that Jade Turtle was already gone.

Ladybug noticed Blast Man's behavior was...different, when Volpina hit him with her attack. He looked at his surroundings, and started laughing crazily. He was on his knees now, declaring to Hawk Moth that he got the Miraculous. 'All of them', as he claimed. Regardless, he was distracted, and she saluted Queen Bee.

Queen Bee saluted back, and she flew at full speed with her sword unsheathed. Everything was suddenly in slow motion for her. She used her sword to carefully peel the satchel off of his shoulder, and she tossed the satchel to Ladybug. Ladybug tore it in half, revealing a black butterfly. She quickly purified it, and looked at her team. Queen Bee, Volpina, and Jade Turtle could clearly see the fear in her eyes. (Jade just finished feeding Wayzz) She threw the smoke machine in the air, and performed her Miraculous cure.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The machine was replaced with a swarm of ladybugs, and they restored everything to the way it was before. Ladybug darted over to the building where Plagg and Adrien used to be. No black cats were on or around that building. She then started hopping onto nearby buildings. Nothing. Ladybug landed on the ground, and fell to her knees. She started to sob, and screamed into the night.

"Mon Chaton! Kitty!" She took a deep breath, and screamed her lungs out. "ADRIEN!" Ladybug covered her face, and sobbed into her hands. She then felt arms around her. She looked at who was hugging her, and saw Volpina, Queen Bee, and Jade Turtle hugging her. She wrapped her hands around their arms. Then, the group jumped when a new sounded out over the crowd of Parisians behind them.

A black cat with green eyes and a small fairy like cat was on his back. He ran out of the crowd, and into the raven-haired girl's arms. She held him tighter, and sobbed into his fur.

"Oh Kitty...you had me so worried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! This chapter was a doozy to write. I went through tons of ideas, and I'm still not sure about this chapter! It came out really nice though, so I guess that's good. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixx explains to Alya that that battle sucked  
> Wayzz has to comfort Nino  
> Queen Bee finds the truth  
> Adrien has a flashback  
> And Chloé is so fucked

Volpina threw herself into her room, and detransformed as soon as she hit the floor. Trixx came tumbling out, and she was holding her head. Alya sat up and crawled to her kwami, cupping her in her hand.

"Trixx! Are you okay?" The fox kwami nodded, and forced herself to sit up.

"All of those explosions can do a number on a kwami." Trixx noticed Alya's confused expression. "We kwamis absorb all damage you take in a battle, so you can keep going and beat the baddies. But I haven't been used in centuries, so I'm going to take a little while to get used to the damage." Alya nodded, and set Trixx on a stray pillow on the floor.

"C...can I get you anything?" Trixx nodded, and she slowly sat up.

"I would love some crêpes. Filled with strawberry jam, please." Alya nodded, and she dashed downstairs. She came back up with strawberry crêpes.

"You're lucky my mom is a chef and she brought home some crêpes." Trixx smiled, and she happily munched on the savory food. The room was silent for a moment, then Alya spoke.

"We're you able to see the battle?"

"Yes. I might not be there physically, but I can see things through your eyes and offer guidance through your mind."

"Like a psychic?" Trixx giggled as she took another bite of the strawberry crêpe.

"I guess. But back to your question, I can see the battle. Why do you ask?" Alya frowned, and looked at the small fox sitting on the pillow.

"How do you think I was? For my first battle?" Trixx stopped chewing, then spoke.

"You actually did very well. I think it helped you had teammates, and one super experienced leader. One time, a past Volpina completely failed her mission. She got thrown into a building, and she was inside of it when it exploded! That was the shortest time I had a chosen." Trixx looked back at Alya. She looked extremely nervous.

"Relax, Alya. You did great!" Alya sighed.

"Okay...but how was the battle overall?" Trixx looked at her paws, crossed them, then uncrossed them.

"It was...alright. I mean, you all did great...but..." Trixx trailed off.

"Go on." Alya was in the kwami's face.

"Queen Bee needed to get in control of her emotions. She broke down in battle. Think about what would've happened if she didn't have you, or Ladybug, or Jade Turtle. She could've been killed! It wasn't just her though, Ladybug lost her cool when Chat Noir was in danger." Alya frowned.

"But he was my friend! Ladybug knew him well! He couldn't die again!" Trixx rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. But if she hadn't shown any emotions, Blast Man might not have blown up the building. He would've seen that nothing important to Ladybug was up there, and he wouldn't have seen the point of blowing it up if she wasn't in despair!"

"Adrien was my friend, Trixx. He was still alive. In fact, even when she lost control, she regained control of her emotions and defeated the akuma. She did just fine." Alya crossed her arms and frowned at the fox fairy.

"Alright, you got me there. Otherwise, everyone's team work was amazing. Now stop stressing. You need some sleep. Growing superheroes need their sleep. Besides, you have school tomorrow." Trixx tried to herd Alya to her bed, but she didn't move.

"I don't wanna go to sleep. There's gonna be a memorial for Adrien and Chat tomorrow. I have to film for the Ladyblog." The fox sighed.

"It'll be okay. At least you aren't Ladybug, she has to give a speech to all of Paris. So does his father. And that one boy Nino. You just stand there and film." Alya's face lit up for a second when she got an idea.

"Oh, okay. I'll go to bed." Trixx smiled, and rubbed her chosen's cheek.

"Good night Alya."

* * *

Jade Turtle was halfway through his window when he detransformed.

"Ah!" He nearly fell out of the window, but something small caught him.

"Careful, Master Nino. We don't want you getting hurt." Nino was pushed through his window by the small turtle, and he turned to face the turtle.

"You don't need to call me master, little dude."

"And you don't need to call me 'little dude'. Just Nino, then?" Nino nodded.

"...Wayzz?"

"Yes Nino?"

"I don't want to get up tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I have to give a speech in honor of my best bud, Adrien. He was Chat Noir. I don't think I'll be able to get through it." Wayzz frowned, and sat on the boy's shoulder.

"You will be fine. You took on the most destructive akuma in the entire time Hawk Moth has been around. You think you cannot get through a simple speech? Bah." Nino laughed, then stared at the street out his window.

"It's different. He was my closest friend. Now I'm alone." Wayzz sighed.

"It's okay Nino. Once you and your team defeat Hawk Moth and find the peacock Miraculous, Adrien will be back. I promise." Wayzz finally saw the boy's face. There were small tear stains, and his eyes were slightly red.

"Thanks Wayzz. I might as well go to sleep. I just...nevermind." Wayzz hovered in front of Nino's face.

"Tell me."

"What if we don't defeat Hawk Moth? What if we don't recover his Miraculous? What if I never see Adrien again?"

"It will all be okay. Just go to sleep, and leave the worrying to the kwamis." Nino laughed a bit, and he threw himself onto his bed. Wayzz sat on his headboard, and watched the boy. He didn't deserve to have his best friend taken from him so soon. But everything would change.

Nino was asleep within five minutes. The turtle kwami looked out of the window. "Let everything be okay." He thought to himself.

_"Let these children have their rest."_

* * *

Queen Bee didn't want to go home just yet. She saw how Ladybug treated Adrien when he appeared in the crowd. As soon as they stopped hugging, she zipped away. The rest of the team had taken the hint that they should leave. Queen Bee just so happened to be the last one to leave, so she was caught by the press. She answered a couple questions, then flew away. Now she was sitting on the Eiffel Tower, legs dangling over the railing.

"Illia?" She spoke out loud.

_"Yes, Chloé?"_

"Will Ladybug like me? I'm afraid if we reveal ourselves, they won't like me. I've caused so many akumas..." Queen Bee looked at her feet, and started kicking her feet back and forth.

 _"Listen to me. You are a beautiful young woman. Sure, you've had a rough patch, but maybe you can make it up to everyone tomorrow. Now please detransform and get me some honey! I'm hungry."_ Queen Bee stifled a laugh at her kwami. She stood up onto the railing, and jumped off. She fell for one second, then her wings were beating rapidly to take her back home.

On her way to her home, Queen Bee saw a girl sitting on her balcony. She decided to ignore it, but she saw a black and red blur. There was a red and black creature, and...

Adrien's kwami.

Queen Bee's foot caught on a chimney, and she tumbled onto a roof. She quickly sat up, and looked at where she had seen the civilian form of Ladybug. She saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng petting a black cat with green eyes. She waved to the superhero. The blonde screeched, and flew away as fast as she could. She eventually landed on her balcony, and she jumped onto her bed. She let her transformation go, and Illia tumbled out of the now silver comb.

"Chloé? Are you okay?" The small kwami floated over and sat on her chosen's shoulder. Chloé looked at the bee.

"Marinette is Ladybug."

* * *

Marinette didn't even know what had happened. She was hugging Adrien and Plagg, then swinging away, then scolding Adrien at her house, then resting on her balcony. It had all gone so fast.

"So you're telling me that we have no leads to the peacock Miraculous of Hawkmoth?" Tikki and Plagg shared a glance.

"Actually, we know where both of those things are. But we can't tell you. No matter how much we want to." Tikki said.

"Or don't want to." Added Plagg. Tikki glared at him. "What? It would kill him. I still don't think he should know." Marinette looked at her kwami, then the black cat.

"Don't let who know?" She questioned. Tikki shook her head at Plagg, but either he didn't see it or he ignored it.

"Oh, just not telling Adrien that-" Plagg's voice suddenly cut off. His lips were still moving, but no sound came out. Marinette turned to Tikki.

"So that why you can't tell?" Tikki nodded, then froze. Adrien, who had just woken up from a short nap, meowed rather loud.

"Plagg, c'mon!" The two kwamis zipped inside just as a loud crash came from a roof. Adrien jumped nearly a foot in the air. Marinette giggled, and picked him up. Eventually, Queen Bee poked her head up from the roof. The raven haired girl waved at the blonde. Adrien meowed at her too. The bee superhero let out an inhumane screech, and darted away. Adrien looked at Marinette with half-lidded eyes.

 _"She nearly made me deaf."_ Marinette's mouth dropped open, and stared at the cat. _"Why is she staring at me like that?"_

"Because I can understand you, that's why!" Adrien's ears flattened against his head, but he mewled happily.

 _"Thank God, I didn't want to have constantly have Plagg translate."_ Marinette giggled, and scratched behind his ears.

"Marinette, you should really be getting to bed. It's a school night, and it's three in the morning." The raven haired girl froze.

"I didn't know it was that late! Goodnight Tikki! Goodnight Plagg! Goodnight Adrien!" The girl ducked under her trapdoor, and closed it before the black kitten could get indoors. Adrien shivered, and curled up in a ball. The kwamis phased through the door, probably to remind Marinette she left him up there. But one glance into her room she was already asleep.

 _"Great. She must've been super tired."_ He closed his eyes, and was almost asleep when his ears picked up a noise. He opened his eyes, and picked up his head. He didn't see anything, but he heard a faint buzzing. He stood up, and walked closer to the edge of Marinette's balcony. Nothing still. All of a sudden, a mop of messy blonde hair appeared in front of him. It was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, and nearly scared Adrien out of his wits. He quickly darted behind a potted plant.

"Psst! Adrien!" Adrien whipped his head around the plant, and stared at the blonde. It was Queen Bee. Or, to be more precise, Chloé. Her icy blue eyes stared at him. "Adrien, are you gonna acknowledge me or what?" All of a sudden, a long forgotten memory surfaced for Adrien.

\--

_"Psst...Adrien!" The small blonde girl whispered. At the lack of a response, she crept closer to the small boy standing in the middle of the foyer. She quickly hid behind a statue, and peered at the boy again. He was still standing there, looking at his feet. His mother's arm was wrapped around his shoulder, and his father coldly accepting condolences. The blonde girl frowned, and walked up to the family._

_"Hey, you doofus! Are you gonna acknowledge me or what? Let's play!" Mme. Agreste smiled at Chloé, and patted Adrien's shoulders. Chloé grabbed his hand, and led him up the stairs. As soon as they were far enough away, the girl threw him down onto the ground._

_"Ouch! Chloé, what was that-" Adrien was interrupted by a finger to his chest._

_"Don't speak! You're being sad and mopey, and I don't like it. Snap out of it, man!" Green eyes met blue ones. Adrien's eyes became glassy, and he shot up and wrapped his arms around the other child._

_"I miss Grand-mère. I wish she didn't have to die." Chloé crossed her arms._

_"Well, my maman died when I was born. I didn't have time to be sad. So you better cheer up. You have all the time in the world to be sad. Now, Adrien, let's play something you like." Adrien wiped his nose on his sleeve, and laughed a bit._

_"Let's play knight and princess! Whoever gets to my room last is a rotten egg!" The boy laughed, and dashed up to his room. The girl giggled, and stamped her foot._

_"No fair! Adrien Agreste, get back here! You cheated!"_

\--

Adrien bounded towards Chloé, and rubbed against her. Seems like getting her Miraculous made her the young girl he loved to hang out with.

"How come you aren't gone?" Adrien stared at her, then back at the trapdoor. He loved reuniting with his childhood friend, but he wasn't sure Marinette would appreciate Chloé on her balcony. The black kitten nudged her shin, and she bent down. He then jumped up, and swiped at her Miraculous.

"Why do you want it off? I like being transformed, I'll have you know." Adrien glared at her with half lidded eyes.

"Fine. Crown Off." The balcony was encased in a bright yellow light, and a bee kwami was laying on the ground. It looked at Chloé, then Adrien.

"Hello, Chat Noir." The kitten mewled happily. "Yes, I can translate for you." A couple seconds of meowing later, and the kwami turned to Chloé.

"He really appreciates you stopping by, but he needs me to unlock the trapdoor for him." Chloé sat down, crossed her arms, and pouted as Illia phased through the door, and unlocked it. Adrien rubbed against Chloé one last time, and he hopped inside. Chloé was about to call Illia again, but she froze as she heard a new voice.

"Adrien, be more careful where you land!" Marinette. Ladybug. Adrien accidentally woke her up. Now she was going to get caught. Adrien looked up at her with scared eyes, and Illia poked her golden head out from behind Marinette's computer. She saw two other kwamis fly towards Illia, then they saw Chloé. She backed up to the edge of the balcony, but not without knocking over a potted plant.

"Shit!" She accidentally let it slip.

"Who's there?" Asked Marinette.

_"I am so fucked."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me FOREVER to write, but I'm so glad I finished it! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please be patient! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and instagram:  
> Tumblr: ladynoirs-child  
> Instagram: @ladynoirs.child


	5. The Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé escapes an ass whooping  
> Alya's morning is controlled by a kwami  
> Nino and Ladybug give an eulogy  
> Miss Belief appears  
> Chaton is left behind

Chloé was freaking out. She gripped Marinette's balcony as hard as she could, and pressed her back against it. She started breathing heavily, which gave away her position even more.

"Seriously, who's there?" Chloé snapped her mouth shut, and began to breathe through her nose. She guickly stole a glance inside, and saw Illia looking for an escape from Marinette's room. Adrien leapt up from Marinette's bed onto the balcony, and nudged the blonde back further.

"Adrien, what are you doing?" She hissed quietly. She heard a slight stirring inside the building. Marinette was sitting up. Adrien started pushing her harder. Chloé huffed, and stood up. She then swung a leg over the railing, then the other leg. She looked at Adrien, and he nodded. She then lowered her hands, and tried to lower herself down slowly. That plan failed. Her foot that was still on the balcony slipped, and her hands slid down the the bottom of the railing. She let out a small squeak, and another plant fell off.

"Alright, I'm coming up there. When I catch you, I want an explanation." Chloé swallowed harshly. She didn't have an explanation she could give without sounding like a stalker or giving away her secret that she barely had for a day. She slid her left hand over, and did the same to her right hand. She was trying to get to the roof, where she would be able to hide. She heard voices coming from the room below her.

"Marinette? Is everything okay up there?"

"Yes Maman! Just knocked over a plant on my balcony."

"Go to bed, sweetie. You need your rest!"

"Alright Papa!" Chloé was so close to the roof. She just needed to get a foothold, then she could push herself up. Adrien was still looking at her. More rustling, then Marinette's head poked up from her trapdoor. Chloé stopped breathing for a second.

"Adrien, did you see anything? The trapdoor was open, so they might've been in my room, or trying to get in." Adrien stared at Marinette for a while before she spoke again.

"You're absolutely sure it was a stray cat?" Adrien nodded. "Then why was my trapdoor open?"

More silence.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that." Marinette was sitting on the ground of her balcony now. Chloé glanced through the window right in front of her. The three kwamis were there. The ladybug kwami hugged Illia, and black cat one shoved her closer to the window. Illia phased through it, and pushed on Chloé's foot. The blonde quickly made it on top of the roof, and crawled away from Marinette. She was now closer to the front entrance.

"Chloé! I'm sorry I couldn't get there earlier. If I had phased through the window right away, Marinette would've seen me." Chloé hugged the kwami.

"That doesn't matter. Now get me away from here!" She grabbed Illia, and tried to shove her into the comb. "Why the hell isn't it working?" Illia flew right in front of Chloé.

"You can't shove a kwami into the Miraculous. You need to say the transformation trigger." The blue eyed girl huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Crown On." Nothing happened. "Illia, Crown On." No transformation happened. Illia just yawned and sat in Chloé's messy hair. "Why isn't it happening?"

"I'm rejecting your transformation."

"Why?" Illia floated dangerously close to Chloé's face.

"Because the bright light would draw Marinette's attention. We must wait for her to go back inside." Just then, Chloé got a question.

"Can all kwamis reject transformations?"

"Yes, young one, we can."

"Then why can't Hawkmoth's kwami reject his transformation?" Illia froze.

"Nooroo doesn't like to let his chosen's down. Also, rejecting transformations drains kwamis more than using their special powers. Nooroo has only rejected a transformation once, and he almost disappeared. He can't do that, especially now. He is being overworked. I, however, have rejected so many transformations that it doesn't phase me." A door was heard closing.

"Now can I transform?"

"Yes."

"Illia, Crown On!"

* * *

"Wake up! Day one of being a superhero! Get ready for the day!" Alya groaned, and grabbed a small pillow off the floor and whacked the air with it. There was a loud squeak, then Alya sat up.

"Trixx! Are you okay!" The fox floated in through the window.

"Do not knock your kwami out of a window. I can take away that necklace!" Alya gently ran a finger over her foxtail necklace. It was a plain black necklace now.

"What are you waiting for? Shower and get dressed! Get me a crêpe too!" Alya laughed, and threw the pillow at Trixx again. The fox easily dodged, but giggled.

~

Once Alya was fully dressed, she began packing film equipment.

"Memorial today?" Trixx asked.

"Yes, I told you this last night."

"Whoops. Anyways, try not to think about how sad it is. Remember, he's actually alive." Alya slammed her head against the bottom of her bed. She was grabbing her tripod from under her bed.

"I totally forgot! So I don't need to be sad!"

"Pretend to be sad though. Nobody else knows. Or else they'll be suspicious." Trixx said. Alya nodded, and slung her backpack around her shoulder.

"Alright Trixx, I'll see you after school!" Trixx flew in front of Alya and blocked the door.

"You're taking me with. What if an akuma happens at school?" Alya sighed.

"Get into my backpack. I have crêpes in there." Trixx sighed, and sat down inside.

"For the record, I prefer to sit in my chosen's hair, much more comfortable." Alya snorted, and closed her backpack.

~

Alya set her bag next to her, and slumped into her chair. She had been later than usual, so there wasn't any time to chat with friends. She looked at the seats in front of her. Nino had gotten here earlier, good for him. He can talk to people. He seemed bummed. He had a reason. They were best friends. Alya leaned over her desk, and rubbed his shoulder. Nino smiled at her, then looked at Adrien's desk.

"Alya!" The brown haired girl looked at her bag. Trixx's head was poking out. "That was very nice." Alya smiled, and looked at the door just as Marinette burst in.

As soon as school ended, Alya and Marinette walked to the bathroom.

"Are you attending the memorial for Adrien?" Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but it closed. She then spoke again.

"No, I can't. Winter is super close, so I need to help Maman and Papa with the bakery."

"Adrien would've wanted you there." Marinette sighed dejectedly.

"I know, but they really need my help to get the bakery in the winter spirit." Alya nodded, and rubbed Marinette's shoulder.

"Well, I gotta change into my nicest black dress. I'll see you after the memorial." With that, Alya walked into the bathroom and changed. She reapplied some eyeshadow and lipgloss, and walked over to the park where it was being held. She sat right in the front row, and set up her film equipment.

"Hey Ladybloggers, Alya here. I'm at the Adrien Noir memorial. Or Chat Agreste? Doesn't matter. If you couldn't be here to pay respects to a hero, I got you covered. Some special guests will be here to make speeches. Adrien's best friend, and Ladybug. Also Gabriel Agreste. Stay tuned!" Alya stopped filming, and quickly posted that segment. She then set her phone up, and once everyone got onstage, she pressed the film button.

* * *

Wayzz had reminded him multiple times that Adrien wasn't dead, but none of that made him any better. So when the time came to attend the memorial, he broke down.

"Nino, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not adjusting well to not have him in my life."

"Remember, he isn't-" Wayzz suddenly cut off, and hid in the inside of Nino's black jacket.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Nino looked up at the voice, and met bluebell eyes.

"Hey Ladybug." Ladybug squatted next to him.

"We're you a big fan?" Nino laughed dryly.

"His biggest fan. I was his best friend. I have to give a speech about him now, and I just..." Nino took off his glasses and rubbed some tears off of them. Ladybug wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright, Nino. I'll be up there with you in case you can't finish." Nino nodded, and stood up.

"Thanks, dude." Ladybug snorted. Then they both walked onto the stage. The mayor was already up there.

"Welcome to the memorial of Adrien Agreste, or Chat Noir. Whichever you prefer. We have three guest speakers today, and they will say some words on Adrien's behalf." Just then, Chloé ran onstage, and whispered something into her father's ear. She then ran off, and sat next to Alya.

"Actually, we just have two speakers. Adrien's father cannot make it." A loud boo was heard from Alya. Nino gritted his teeth.

_"Undependable asshole."_

"So today we will have Nino Lahiffe share his thoughts first." The mayor stepped away from the podium, and Nino walked up. He took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Nino Lahiffe. I was Adrien's best friend. Adrien was...he was an amazing person. He was kind, compassionate, and understanding. But that didn't make him perfect. No one is perfect. Adrien had flaws, just like all of us. For one, he was a huge fan of puns. Cat puns, especially. Can you believe it? _Purr_ -lease, puns are _claw_ ful." The audience laughed. Nino smiled a bit.

"If there was one thing Adrien wanted people to know, it was that he was a normal person with flaws and big dreams. Not some shallow model on a pedestal. He wanted to be approachable. He saved Paris multiple times with an approachable attitude. Overall, Chat and Adrien are one in the same, and they were an amazing person. To know, to hang out with, or just to cross paths with. Thank you." The audience applauded, and Nino backed up. It may have been short, but he packed a bunch of emotion into it. And he was finally happy since the incident.

* * *

Ladybug then stepped up to the podium. Her hair was in a bun with a black rose attached to her hair.

"Hello Paris. Now, I won't lie. Losing Chat was the worst moment of my life. But what made it worse was knowing that a family lost their amazing son. Like Nino had said, Chat was very compassionate. He loved protecting people, he loved the city of Paris, and he loved spending time with me. But everything he held dear was taken from him way too soon.

"If he were here, he would be telling you all how much he loved being Chat Noir. He could help people in ways he never dreamed of. He was also able to feel free and fly through the air. Let me tell you, nothing compares to jumping across rooftops at sunset. Adrien was a very good person, and he was kind to everyone around him. Even to people who disrespected him. And once again, as Nino Lahiffe stated, he made super bad puns. And most of the time, they were directed at me." She then deepened her voice.

"Hey M'lady. May I just say, you are looking _paws_ -itively beautiful tonight." The audience cracked up. Ladybug giggled at her Adrien impression, but continued talking.

"He didn't always get the respect he deserved, but it didn't bother him. He preferred to stay out of the way. But he loved the city, and he gave his life to protect it." Ladybug then backed away from the podium, and stood beside Nino. As the audience was applauding, there was a loud boom.

"He isn't dead! You're all lying!" A girl with red hair was floating above the crowd. Her hair was levitating around her face, and she was in an indigo and silver dress with ripped shreds. She also had a huge pair of white wings. Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, and spun it around.

"Who are you?" She called.

"I am Miss Belief! And I will make sure nobody believes your lies!" Ladybug sighed. Another Agreste fangirl. She leapt at the akumatized victim.

"Get out of here!"

* * *

Chloé darted out of the crowd, and ran into the hotel. Illia flew out from Chloé's white purse.

"What going on?"

"Akuma! We've gotta go help Ladybug!" Illia nodded, and smiled. Chloé smirked.

"Illia, Crown On!"

* * *

Alya ducked behind an alley. Trixx had hidden in her hair during the memorial, and now it paid off. Her backpack had been destroyed before she could get away. She managed to save her phone.

"Alright Trixx, we can make up for that lousy fight right now!" Trixx smiled.

"That's a pre-fight attitude I like to see!"

"Trixx, Tail Out!" Volpina quickly raised her flute to her lips, and played a couple notes. An illusion version of Alya appeared. Volpina handed the phone to Alya, and thought about what she wanted it to do. The illusion then broke into a run, and was filming.

"Hey Ladybloggers! The memorial was just interrupted with an akuma called Miss Belief! I'll try to stay out of throughly, she looks dangerous!" Volpina smirked, and flew to the akuma.

* * *

All Nino had to do was get backstage. No one was there, so he let Wayzz out of his jacket.

"What is it, Nino?"

"A stupid Adrien fangirl isn't accepting he's dead, so she got akumatized into Miss Belief. Apparently anyone affected by her won't believe that he's dead either. Paris could totally turn against us." Wayzz nodded.

"You know what to do."

"Wayzz, Shell Out!"

* * *

Plagg's ears perked up, and he awoke from his nap. Adrien padded over to him.

"What's wrong Plagg?" Adrien asked. Plagg flew over to a window in Marinette's room, and looked around. Adrien jumped onto Marinette's desk, and also started looking out the window.

"What is it?"

"Akuma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you two chapters in one week! Not to mention they were one day apart! I was struck with inspiration, so I kept writing and I ended up finishing. It still took me hours though. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that sure was fun to write! Anyways, thanks for reading! Also, sorry if it's short, it's past midnight and I just finished. I'll try to make the other chapters longer.
> 
> Edit: Fixed Alya's name! Why does autocorrect exist?


End file.
